


Fitness

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America, Body Image, F/M, Married Couple, Self-Esteem Issues, dad bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Alfred is disgusted by his body and his wife talks to him.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fitness

Alfred looked at himself in the mirror, seeing that gut made himself disgusted. He was a strong man he can say the least, he had huge arms, a strong heart, and a huge physique but that gut. It ruins it for Alfred. When he first started being a police officer, he had the body of an Adonis. However, over the years Alfred started to lose his abs from donuts, burgers, and his wife’s seconds. He tried his best to get rid of his gut but nothing worked, diets, workouts, even saunas but nothing got rid of his dad gut. 

“Alfred?” His wife called him. “What are you doing?” Alfred looked back at her. “Anya, do you think I’m fit?” 

“Of course Alfred. Why do you say that?” Anya answered.

“Look at me.” He showed his gut to her. “I’ve lost my hot bod. I’m supposed to be the epitome of a police officer and if the people see this they’ll laugh at me. If ‘Xander is gonna have a role model, it should be someone who’s fit and strong. Not a sluggish, out of weight, loser like me.” His wife walked up and hugged him from behind. 

“Oh Alfred,” Anya said “You’re not a loser nor overweight. You are still strong and fit as if you were young. Just because you don’t feel like that doesn’t mean you have to quit. You are a wonderful officer, husband, and father. Xander loves you and looks up to.” She cupped his face so he could look at her. “I love you Alfred, you’re still healthy don’t forget that. As long as you continue to take care of your body, you are safe.” She then kissed him and he kissed her back. They sadly release and Anya bit her lip. 

“What?” Alfred said.

“Nothing, I think your new “dad bod” makes you look kinda sexy.” 

“Really?”

“Да, It makes you look like a mountain man and I love it.” Anya traced her soft finger around his pecs. “What time do you have to pick up Xander?” 

“3:15, why?” Then, Anya found herself on Alfred’s shoulder, Alfred then whispered seductively. “Because we’re gonna do a long work out.” He walked over to their bed and dropped her and continued to kiss her while he took her clothes off. Alfred made not have the body of a Greek god but as long he is fit and healthy, that is all that matters. 


End file.
